


One Two

by wulfpyre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpyre/pseuds/wulfpyre
Summary: Moira has better things to do than report to the training room floor, but she may not considered her time wasted when she sees who is joining her in the training room.





	One Two

**Author's Note:**

> Assignments turned in, projects submitted, and finals are all done finally. Another semester is done and I got a new tattoo. In celebration I give you all this Moicy one-shot. Big thank you as always to my close friend for proofreading and suggestions.

The Gibraltar Base was a buzz with soldiers and Overwatch faculty walking around the base to their own work, with soldiers and faculty alike, all in a rush to complete their daily tasks. Each station was comprised of those Overwatch deemed the best and brightest, day in and day out, such was the routine for Overwatch. Day in and day out everyone would report to their own station, weapons training, combat, labs and so forth.

It was routine, one that pleased Moira O’ Dearain very much so. The practicality and strict enforcement from her ‘higher ups’ left little in terms of distractions. Unfortunately, today wouldn’t be the Geneticist’s routine, today she was to report to the combat training room under orders form her Commander, Gabriel Reyes.

Moira yawned and stretched her arms overhead, sighing with content as her joints crack. She walked down the halls of Gibraltar. She was acquired to attend this specific training, along with one other individual, to improve their lack of combat experience. Moira did not see the point of this combat training if she spent nearly all her time in the lab and was never needed in the field. Reyes argued that would changing in the future since they would like to have more medics in the field. Ones to lead, less so to be among the base trainees who couldn’t tell a splint from a pipe bomb. As it was right now, only one person had been placed in charge of both training and on sight emergency surgeries.

_Angela Ziegler._

Moira gets a smug look when she enters the training room to see the familiar blonde medic there, donning only some cobalt blue shorts and white work out shirt, and then her attention is moved to the other body in the room. Another younger woman with brown spiky hair. Moira stares at the younger woman trying to figure out who she is.

_Ah, she is that little secret project Winston has been working on. The pilot that is diagnosed some sort of physical dissociation_

_I should talk to Winston sometime to see if he would like to… ‘improve’ this girls condition._

“Glad you can grace us with your presence Moira.” Reyes’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he crossed his arms. His biceps straining against the shirt he was wearing, his hair messy rather than its usual cleanliness he has when walking around the base.

Lena turns around with a big smile, “Hiya doc! I’m Lena Oxton.” Lena blinks forward and stretched her hand forward to shake Moira’s.

_She is shorter than I imagined._

_And very chatty._

Moira lets out a grunt, “The displeasure is mine darling.” Moira does not shake Lena’s hand, merely nodding her head. Moira is surprised that the shorter girl is still smiling as Lena blinks back to her previous spot.

Moira looks over to her fellow co-worker, Angela, and smirked to find that Angela had been avoiding her gaze. Moira continues with her smug look as she stands beside her fellow doctor who is not even greeting her.

“Now that that little introduction is done with, I called you three this morning to start basic combat training. Ziegler, O’ Deorain, Jack and I have submitted a request to Captain Amari to have you two on the field more often and train you how to defend yourself better. And the request was approved.”

Angela clearly shows her disapproval, “With all due respect Commander Reyes.” Moira chuckled, distracting Angela briefly before she resumes speaking, “I did not join Overwatch to be a soldier, I joined to help make the world a better place. This also goes against my medical oath to not do harm.”

“It wasn’t a question Ziegler. Moira and yourself have been in the field a handful of times and each time, both of you have been injured to some extent.” Reyes sighs and speaks in a softer tone, “Ziegler, you were nearly captured by talon agents, if it wasn’t for Gerard we would have lost you.”

Moira’s features scrunched up slightly as she watched Reyes show concern, which was genuinely rare.

“Besides you and Moira will not be focusing on harming people, you will still be just a field medic but with combat training defend yourself better. I have been looking at both of your research files and see that both of you are working on a sort of healing stream that can be applied to anyone and heal wounds, even fatal ones. And I trust you both better than anyone to properly handle that equipment.”

Moira scoffs, “Only a brute like you would refer to this project of ours as a ‘healing beam’. It’s much more complex than that Reyes.”

Reyes quickly dismissed Moira’s comment, “I am bringing you here today to learn basic combat to defend yourself should the need arise and I will call you two in when I see fit and when I can, and the same will go for with Jack. He will be teaching you how to properly use a fire arm. This will be your training for the next few weeks. Oxton has been cleared for duty now that her condition is stabilized, she is just here to assist this training as well as brush up her own training skills.”

“Grand.” Moira says, full of sarcasm and boredom. She was mildly annoyed that she would have time away from her lab.

Reyes grabs two pairs of fingerless combat gloves and tosses one to Angela and the other one to Moira, “Moira with me, Lena you train with Angela.” Moira grins down at Reyes and takes the gloves and slips them on. Now split into pairs, Reyes leads Moira to the center of some mats laid out on the floor.

“I read your file Moira, it says you had training in CQC before joining Overwatch, let’s see if you reme- Fuck!” Reyes stumbles back slightly as Moira simply slammed her palm into the Commanders jaw. Gabriel stumbles back a few steps and holds his chin, “The fuck was that Moira.”

Moira simply lets out a chuckle, “Oh I’m sorry my dear. I was under the assumption we started already. Can we speed this along, I have better things to be do- “Moira never gets to finish her sentence as Gabriel throws a punch at Moira, clocking her on the cheek.

“Lesson one of the day, don’t get cocky.” Reyes says with a grin. Moira rubs her cheek slightly and for the next few minutes they spend it working Moira to better her own combat skills, which don’t need much work.

Although Moira did spend nearly all day in her lab working on countless projects and experiments, if she wasn’t sleeping she was in the gym. She was quite proud of her strength, despite her lanky figure, Moira was more than capable of defending herself.

Angela on the other hand, although she did know the basics of combat, there was a significant difference between knowing the basics and actually fighting another individual. She was in the other side of the training room with Lena, who was teaching her to throw a punch. Starting with the punching bag and eventually moving onto Angela trying to land a punch on the pilot, who was easily dodging all of Angela’s punches.

“Come on Angie, you got this. Don’t give up,” The younger woman giggles as she sways side to side, ducking her head or leaning back to dodge the doctors punches.

Angela was getting increasingly frustrated, “Lena Oxton, you better not…” Swing and a miss, “be using your Chronal Accelerator” another swing and a miss, “to make this more difficult for me.” Angela lets out a frustrated huff of exertion as she once again is met with nothing but air.

“I can’t confirm or deny that luv,” Lena says with a big grin, “you can’t expect the enemy to fight fair.”

“This is far beyond the concept of fair Lena.” Angela says with a tired smile.

The two doctors continued with their instructor for the next two hours for basic training. Taking a break Reyes steps out of the training room. Moira sat by herself, simply drinking water. Lena on the other hand sat beside Angela chatting with her.

“Winston says if I get this ‘ol ticker under control then I can ask the Strike Commander to start letting me go on missions! Isn’t that great doc?”

Angela is not fully focused as Lena talks, rather, she is taking subtle glances at Moira.

“You like her don’t ya doc?” Lena says with a cheeky smile and nudges Angela’s side.

Angela’s body visibly tensed as she struggled to speak, “Lena!” Angela said this too loudly and catches the attention of Moira who turns her head to glance at Angela and winks at her before slowly turning her head away.

The blonde medic now speaks in a hushed tone, “Lena I don’t like her. Things between Dr. O’ Deorain and I are… complicated at the moment. Also, it would be unprofessional of me to engage in a relationship with a fellow co-worker.” Angela lets the silence between them grow for a brief period before she continued to speak, “ Now, can we talk about something else? Winston tells me that you met someone. A girl named Emily?”

“Oh! Yeah, I met this beautiful gal named Emily! Angie, you wouldn’t believe how gorgeous she is.” Lena smiled widely and continued to talk about the girl she has been seeing recently and Angela listens attentively. Taking in all these details and appreciating a healthy distraction.

* * *

 

Over the next month, Moira and Angela are brought into the training room by either Reyes or Morrison to ensure they are prepared for future missions.

Right now, the two medics sat alone, waiting for Reyes to arrive. A clear sense of tension between them, well at least for Angela. Moira seemed to be indifferent, as per usual. That is until she decided to finally break the silence. The drawl of her accent sounding deeper and almost unbearably close. “Darling, how much longer will you be ignoring me?” Now that the silence is broken, Moira stared at her colleague from where she sat.

Angela swallows nervously, “I am not ignoring you, we speak on a regular ba-“

“That is not what I meant and you know that. We work in the same lab my dear, for now at least, you can’t sweep what we did under the rug. I can see it eating you alive, we either talk about it, or we don’t.” Moira was assigned to assist Angela in her Valkyrie suit design and the application of her ‘healing’ beam as many of the other staff referred to it.

“Then I chose to not talk about it.” Angela says quickly, wanting for this discussion to end right now.

“Sweep what under the rug,” Reyes voice comes from behind them.

“N-noth… it’s… Dr. O’ Dearain…” Angela’s face flushes red and she trips over her words, unable to muster a viable lie.

Moira on the other hand quickly had a response, “Angela unfortunately recently became attached to a subject of mine. She is upset that one of my recent experimentations cost the poor thing it’s life. Tragic wouldn’t you say commander?” Moira simply rolls her eyes to play into the lie.

“That explains the tension between you too. I have an idea.” Reyes says as he motions for the medics to follow behind him, leading them to the floor mats, “You two are going to fight out your differences.”

“Grand idea Commander.” Moira says as she slips on the fingerless boxing gloves.

Angela switches her glare from Moira to Reyes, “is violence really the solution here Commander?”

Gabriel just chuckles and crossed his arms, “Whenever Jack and I don’t agree on something or have a bone to pick with each other but refuse to talk to each other this works out. It’s how we have been friends for so long. Oh, be verbal as you fight too.” Gabriel nudges Angela forward in encouragement, “It won’t be so bad. Go on.”

“Come on darling, show me what you are capable of.” Moira winks at Angela, causing her stomach to sink slightly but its overrun no with annoyance because of how smug Moira is being right now. Angela slipped on her own boxing gloves and approached Moira.

Taking the first swing, Angela stares at Moira with contempt and Moira simply dodges with ease, “Is that all, my dear? Pitiful.”

Angela swings a punch and hits Moira in the face and stands in surprise at actually landing a punch Moira’s face tilted to the right from the blow of the punch, but that feeling of surprise is quickly replaced with anger as Moira turns back to Angela with a grin, “Where was all that fire in you from that night? Hm?”

“What we di-… what you did was wrong.” Angela continued to throw her punches and is confused as to why Moira was not dodging her punches, she had landed punch after punch on Moira and her knuckles started to hurt.

Moira chuckles her amusement, “I do not recall you being upset, my dear. You seemed more than happy to submit to me. If I recall correctly, you did not resist me. Am I wrong about that Angela?”

Angela ignores that comment and tries to get Moira into an arm hold that Lena showed her, but ultimately fails, not just because of their height difference but because Moira was much more powerful than Angela. To make matters worse, Moira moved her foot behind one of Angela’s leg and tripped her colleague and pins her back to the floor, Moira resting her arm on Angela’s chest in a painful manner, effectively keeping Angela down. One of Angela’s hands is pinned between their bodies, she uses her free hand to try to punch Moira in the face but Moira quickly grabs that hand and pins it above her head. Angela shows her discomfort and kicked her feet out trying to get Moira off of her somehow but Moira efficiently keeps Angela down with her hips. Moira raises her free hand pressed her arm against Angela’s throat.

Moira smirked and leaned down to whisper into Angela’s ear, “We were in a similar position to this one not too long ago. If you want me to leave the matter of our… situation all alone and treat you with the dignity you oh so badly crave, then you’ll get it from me if you beat me.” Angela continues to squirm and wiggle against Moira, attempting to get free.

“This isn’t a game Moira!” Angela is pressing her hands into Moira’s ribs, but the Irish woman simply shifts her weight causing Angela to lose her hold and more pressure is added onto Angela.

Moira stares deeply into the eyes of the swiss medic, “Wonderful observation, my dear. We are ‘working’ out our issues.” Angela’s eyes darted back and forth between Moira’s different colored eyes.

“Come Ziegler! Get out of the hold!” Reyes shouts, unaware of what Moira and Angela were actually discussing. Moira removes her elbow from Angela’s throat and winks down at her as she is about to wind a punch.

In response to the wink, Angela took advantage of the opportunity presented to her now that Moira has raised her upper body off of her, Angela freed her hand that was pressed between their bodies and she grabbed Moira by the shoulder to bring her closer and slams her forehead into Moira’s nose. Effectively headbutting Moira off of her, and Moira falls onto her side.

The tables, or well bodies, are now flipped as Angela quickly crawls to be behind Moira and gets Moira into a choke hold. Tightening her arms around Moira’s neck she does her best to not let Moira escape, but it doesn’t feel like Moira is making any attempt to get free. Angela can see the hint of a smirk on Moira’s face as she taps the floor.

Gabriel approaches them both, getting Angela to let go of Moira and helping them both stand up, “I had my money on Moira but good job Ziegler. How do you feel?”

Angele glares up at her colleagues bloodied and bruised face, “Like I would like to return to my work.”

“And you Moira?”

Moira glances down at Angela, suppressing a grin, “Ready to return to the lab.”

“Perfect, we’ll call it a day for todays training. You are both dismissed.”

Angela quickly turns and heads to her quarters to change, Moira quickly keeps pace with Angela and speaks in a low tone, “a deal is a deal darling. Consider our little affair… under the rug. Now, let us resume our work without further distractions.”

 Moira took in a deep breath and outstretched her hand, “Let us resume our work in the lab,” Moira grinned, “professionally.” She sniffed the air briefly before scrunching up her nose, “On second thought darling, let us take a shower before we resume our work. I would rather the lab did not smell of sweat and horrid body odor.” Moira retracts her hand and turns on her heel heading to her own private quarters.

Angela stands in the corridor for a split second, clenching her fists before huffing and walking to her own room. Wanting all this to be behind her, and to her surprise, Moira kept her promise and no longer dropped subtle innuendos and actions towards her. Angela wasn’t sure whether to be grateful that Moira no longer disturbed her about their sexual encounter or frustrated that Moira is now acting like it never happened.

Either way, Angela had to get back to working in the lab. She decided to no longer put anymore energy on the matter. Angela heads to her quarters to shower and change so she can focus on more important matters, like making herself a better Valkyrie suit for the field with altercations to fit her own needs.

Angela was not aware of the smug grin that Moira carried on her face as she walked away, confidently knowing that their arraignment would not last long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed this little fic. :)
> 
> P.S: Now that I'll be on summer vacation and work isn't too much of an issue, I can devote more time to writing Painted Rose as well as Hell's Angel. I have returned to the drawing board for certain parts of both stories but will hopefully be updating them both again. Thank you all for your patience and I wish you all a fantastic day/night!


End file.
